It's Only Forever
by Komiko
Summary: Oneshot: It's the big day. And runaway brides are aplenty these days.


A/N: Yes, here it is: my little contribution to Damage Control's challenge. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, no own. I will also say I heartily disapprove of the infamous 'runaway bride'. Why America seeks to reward her, I have no idea. Anyway…

_/commencer/_

It's Only Forever

_-_

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Risa recited the old rhyme in an oddly calm manner as she laced the back of her sister's dress. Standing back in a satisfied manner, she silently applauded herself as she quickly reviewed her checklist. Yes, everything was plodding along smoothly.

Now, if only she could convince Riku of that fact.

"Risa, are you sure I look all right?" Riku nervously asked as she scrutinized her image in the mirror. Risa sighed and rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time but was secretly enjoying this little role reversal (God help her if Riku ever found _that_ out). After all, it was a joyous day indeed when Riku Harada (ahem, the soon-to-be Riku Mousy) actually cared about her appearance.

"You look like a goddess, my darling sister. Dark will definitely approve," she laughed, a little twinkle in her eye as she saw the pink appear in her sister's cheeks. What Dark and Riku shared could truly be called love if she was still affected like this after all these years. Childhood sweethearts though they were, it had been a rocky road to this point. But they were here, and that was all that mattered. Nothing on earth would stop this wedding from happening; Risa would make sure of it.

"Well, now that you're all set, I imagine the groom could use all the help he can get, right?" Winking, Risa slipped out of the room, leaving Riku alone with her thoughts.

This was it.

The moment every girl dreamed about.

It was a fairytale wedding.

The prince and the princess would marry and ride away into the sunset to live happily ever after.

Why hadn't anyone _told_ her that happily ever after was synonymous with forever?

And why was she suddenly realizing how long forever was?

No, it was safe to say that Riku should not have been left alone with her thoughts.

Sure, she loved Dark. She loved Dark, and he loved her. The stupid playboy was actually willing to settle down with one woman (Riku had been positive the Apocalypse was waiting at her doorstep after hearing that); it was a sure testament to his love for her.

Except for the fact, of course, that husbands cheated on their wives every day.

_-_

"_Hey Dark?" An inquisitive, seven-year-old Riku peered down at Dark's sleeping face. _

"_Yeah?" He barely moved, barely even breathed as he spoke that one word. Riku took a second to admire his features, reflecting on the ever-present thought that he looked just like the angels she saw in the stain-glass windows._

"_Why do your mommy and daddy live in separate houses?" It was a question her own mommy had refused to answer, so she thought the best answer would be from Dark himself._

_The boy sat up, a frown puzzling his porcelain features. "Um, Daddy and Mommy kind of explained it to me, but I didn't really get it. Hey," a light seemed to ding above his head, "you're a girl, you're smart!"_

"_Uh…yeah?"_

"_Maybe you can tell me what they meant!"_

"_Yay!" Riku clapped her hands, "We can figure it out together!"_

"_Okay." The two leaned in together like they were conspirators, trying to unravel the mystery their prey had left behind. "They said something about how two people may seem to love each other at first, but that it's not always like Disney."_

"_You mean, how everyone lives happily ever after?"_

"_Yeah, like that! But then, why did they get married in the first place?"_

_Riku scratched her head. This was such a difficult puzzle! "Um…I don't know Dark. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh." Dark seemed to crumble with this knowledge, and Riku felt herself crumble with him. She would find an answer, she would! She was startled, however, when he suddenly stood up, his fists clenched in determination._

"_I know what I'm going to do!"_

"…_What are you going to do Dark?"_

"_I'm not going to end up like my mommy and daddy! I'm going to stay with whoever I marry forever!" A gleam entered the child's eyes, signaling that nothing would stop him from achieving his goal. Excited, Riku jumped up too, eager to help him to make up for her earlier failure._

"_I'll help you Dark!"_

"_Yes! You will help me Riku!"_

_The two children clasped hands and merrily made their way around the park, gleefully exclaiming that nothing would ever stop them._

_- _

Riku huffed, displeased with herself at the avenue her thoughts were traveling. Damn it, she shouldn't be getting cold feet. This was what she wanted; this was her special day. After today, she could rest happily, knowing that she was spending the rest of her life with her soul mate.

_The rest of my life…_the words echoed hauntingly inside her head, and being the cruel mistress that Fate is, Riku fought to breathe as the full impact of what she was about to do hit her. The room became too hot, too maddeningly hot, and she rushed to the window, nearly tearing the latch off in her desperate attempt to fill her lungs with air.

God, what was she _thinking_? She couldn't do this; this was a wholly different adventure of life that she wasn't sure she could embark on.

Or maybe, not with the man she knew as Dark Mousy.

_-_

"When will Dark ever learn?" Risa muttered to herself as she made her way to Riku's room, fresh from her latest escapade with the stubborn man. It was a good thing he loved Riku as much as he did; that detail was the only reason he was now wearing his "man-garter". Thank the devil it was Riku who now had to put up with him.

Sighing in amusement, she entered her sister's room to alert her that the ceremony was about to start. They needed the main attraction of course!

The main attraction who was currently leaning out the window.

Risa gasped, horrified. Hearing the intruder, Riku whipped around and sheepishly peeked at her sister.

"Riku…no…"

"Risa…you don't—"

"Listen, I know you like staring at nature, but you're going to ruin your hair!" Acting quickly, Risa managed to scoop her sister away from the window and out into the hall. "Honestly, what were you thinking? I did not go through all that preparation only to have your beauty ruined. Now, come on," she tugged Riku's arm when the girl refused to move, "it's time for the ceremony to start."

"But, Risa, wait—"

"You haven't forgotten anything; I've double and triple checked. Now smile pretty and try not to trip!" Risa spoke her ever-helpful advice before pushing Riku into place as the wedding march began. She smoothly slipped into her spot, sunny smile set while she led the line.

Riku felt the world fade to the narrow aisle before her and hardly registered the approving murmurs of the crowd. She felt a strong desire to scream her head off, but her throat was oddly dry. Her body moved on automatic, remembering all the practice her sister had put her through. It was a semi-long walk, and Riku found herself almost to the altar before she finally locked eyes on the man she was pledging her life to.

He looked simply smashing in his tuxedo, just as he would look simply smashing in some old jeans and a t-shirt. Such a gorgeous man; Riku had never in her wildest dreams dared to imagine that he would be willing to date her, and yet here she was marrying the guy.

_-_

"_Riku! Oh, Riiiku!"_

_Damn it, he had found her. She had hoped the library would be a safe refuge, but alas, even he would dare to venture here._

"_What is it Dark?" A dejected, sixteen-year-old Riku looked up in time to see her best friend plop into the seat across from her. _

"_Hey, you know about that history test that's coming up?" He leaned backward in his chair, his usual 'I could care less' attitude._

_Riku raised her eyebrow. "You mean the history final that's worth twenty percent of our grade?"_

"_Yeah, that one!"_

_She sighed. "What about it?"_

"_Well, dad says I can't date Alisha unless I pass it, so I want you to help me!"_

"…_And why should I do that?"_

_Dark's features contorted into the pout-and-puppy-dog-eyes combo he knew Riku couldn't resist. "'Cause you're my best friend." Her mouth opened, closed, then she rubbed the bridge of her nose while Dark immediately jumped up, knowing he had won the battle. "Great, this weekend at my house. See ya Riku! Thanks!" And just like every time, he rushed out, backwards of course so he could wave to her. Then he was gone._

_Riku grumbled to herself, but she couldn't stop the grin forming on her lips. However preposterous the situation, at least she could be close to him._

_At least…_

_-_

Their eyes met, and in that instant, Dark felt a chorus of angels singing in the background. She was so beautiful, so glorious, his bride-to-be. Everything he had ever hoped for. Heaven was here, shining out of her caramel orbs.

That is, until she suddenly broke out into a sprint. In the other direction.

Whatever fantasy his mind had concocted for this moment, it certainly hadn't involved a runaway bride.

_-_

The autumn air felt brisk and cool against Riku's fevered flesh. So free, after being so constrained. Sure, the screaming people running in the background kind of ruined the feeling, but at least her track skills were being put to good use. She could outrun them, and she would. She didn't know where to, but anywhere was better than where she had been.

When her pounding feet finally ceased their movements, Riku realized that perhaps there was _one_ place worse than the cathedral.

_-_

"_Isn't it beautiful Dark?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

_Blink. "Wha—"_

_Warm lips covered her own, and she could do nothing but surrender to them._

_-_

Echoes of her past screaming all around her, but she didn't have the strength to keep running. Riku collapsed on the ground, allowing her fears to win for the time being until she could gather enough energy to bury them. One thing she could cling to, though; she wasn't going back, she _couldn't_. And no one could make her because no one would think to look for her in this place.

"I thought I might find you here."

Damn it. No one except Dark.

"Kind of surprised, though," he settled into the grass next to her, "You know, since you ran away from our wedding and all. Why would you come back to where it all began?"

Riku winced, keeping her head down. He was lashing out because he was hurt, and later he would beat himself up over it. But it still stung.

"Do you want to talk about it or should I just leave you?" He waited, barely able to breathe, tears already pooling at the corners of his eyes.

"I-I don't know right now Dark. I'm sorry." Both still refused to look at the other.

"I feel like I don't know you," he said before letting out a sharp bark of laughter and running a hand through his purple locks. "It's strange. I've known you since we were four, and right now you could be a stranger to me, not the woman I love. Look at me," he commanded, turning so he could pull Riku's chin up. She resisted, but he was always so strong.

"Stop it."

"You know why you ran away; you just don't want to tell me. But I want to know. Don't I deserve that much?" Dark wouldn't let the tears get the better of him now. He wasn't going to simply let her go without a fight.

Faced with his unrelenting eyes, Riku yielded to his request, "Come on, Dark. Let's just face it before we get in too deep: we're not meant for one another."

He wasn't expecting _that_ answer. "What?"

"We're different people!" The fire he loved about her filled her soul, and she was finally able to find the words that could possibly convey the preoccupying uncertainties. "You embrace life like it's some kind of lover; you live for the moment without any regrets. Everyone loves you, and you love everyone. I, on the other hand, analyze all the little details, and I can't leave a room unless everything is perfectly in place!"

"Yeah, you're right about—"

"You're interrupting me!" Her eyes flashed, and Dark knew better than to continue his train of thought. "I'm cautious, you're daring. You could never love someone like me, and you could never be happy with me. We can't spend the rest of our lives together like some happy fairytale romance; we're not riding off into the sunset. Get the picture now?" Why did he have to be like this? Couldn't he understand that she was doing all this so they wouldn't have to end up like—

"You're thinking of my parents, aren't you?" he spoke quietly.

Even then, it shocked her how easily he was able to read her thoughts.

A little laugh escaped his lips, and his eyes went into the distance. "I know because I've been thinking the same thing for a long time now. But," and here, his focus came squarely to her, "you were right about one thing."

"What's that?" Riku managed through her sniffles, the tears that were slowly falling.

He gave her the smile reserved only for her and tenderly brushed the salty water from her cheeks, cupping his hand against that smooth face. "I like to live life without regrets. And I know that if I let you leave me, there would be one huge pound of regret weighing me down for the rest of my life."

She almost felt a shining ray of hope trying to peek its way through the clouds. "But why? How could you possibly love me?"

"Is this what you've been thinking since the day I first kissed you?" Riku nodded a quick yes, and Dark blinked. "We definitely needed this talk. Have I ever once given you any reason to doubt?"

"Well…no."

"Then why the hell would you think you're unworthy for me?"

She shot him a scathing look. "I didn't particularly say unworthy…but it happened to your parents."

Dark sighed, wrapping his arms around her, in which she responded with a frightful squeak. "Silly girl, don't you remember my promise?"

"Yes," Riku muffled against his warm chest.

"I mean it now just like I did then. You said you would help me. Do you still mean it?"

"Yes," she said quietly, but without hesitation. A broad smile broke out on his face, and he felt invincible.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that. Can you repeat it?"

"I said yes you big goofball!" Riku broke out of his hold and punched his chest, the way she did whenever he was acting like…well, a goofball.

"Still couldn't hear you," he innocently said before tackling her to the ground. They giggled like the little children they used to be and rolled down their favorite, special hill. For a while, they let the moment run its course and imagined that the world had melted away, and it was just the two of them.

His intense red eyes boring into hers, he asked the question that had to come, "Do you love me?"

She opened her mouth to retort with her own question, but it hit her that it didn't really matter. Her answer would never change. "I love you."

Hearing that, he asked his other question, still as serious as ever, "Do you want to marry me?"

"You mean, do you want me to share the rest of my life with you?"

Dark shifted, understanding the distinction she was making. After seeing her run, he understood. "Yes, I mean that."

"I—"

It was a second, it was a _lifetime_, while she held his happiness in her hands.

"I think I do."

Dark couldn't hope for a better answer. That ray that had been cautiously peeping around the clouds suddenly broke out in full force. There was no chorus of angels in the background, just one, pinned beneath him.

"Good." He leaned down to kiss her, but she held up a finger.

"Say it."

Dark sighed in his typical diva fashion. "If you insist. Riku Harada?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I want to spend forever with you." She frowned at him, and Dark wondered what he could have done wrong _now_.

"Why forever?"

"Because I plan on being with you that long," he said simply. "Even after we die, I want to be with you because otherwise the ever after would be so _boring_."

Riku rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a sweetheart and kiss me."

He did just that.

_/fin/_

A/N: -looks blankly at computer screen- I can't believe I actually wrote something that long. Anyway, it turned out better than expected! I achieved what I set out to write!

So, don't forget to visit my profile to get the link for Bewitched, my Dark/Riku fanfiction fanlisting! And reviews kick so much butt. You want to kick butt, right? Unless you're a pacifist. In that case, um, still review. Please?


End file.
